Hex School
Hex School is an upcoming series created and directed by James Sugrue. The series will premiere on Netflix on January 14, 2020. . Official Synopsis Sophia Callum is a self-assured pre-teenage human girl who accidentally stumbles upon a Magical-portal to another world instead of going to Reform Summer Camp. There, she and her friends Todd, Maisy, Lucy, Kira, Mac, Ginger, Nina, AJ, Renne and Connor and her two thoroughly spoiled yet well-meant and well-intentioned big-sisters Courtney and Taylor discover a very mysterious world called "The Golden Isles" (A Mystical and truly-Magical-Land which is made from the remains of a dead Titan where the Kids rule, and the Adults are kept as slaves!) and it's extremely-infamous witchcraft and wizardry-school "Hexicus Academia". while they're exploring the school, Sophina and her friends discover that the students strive to free The Golden Isles from the evil forces of the evil Queen Darkrai! and that in-between their regular-Classes (And in a very-secret-chamber built-underneath the school), the students gather there to-formulate, create and plan-ways to liberate all-of the adult-slaves (in the name-of their teenaged-leader: Princess Elena A.K.A Princess Celestica: Princess of Power (The Younger Twin-Sister to She-Ra: Princess of Power), calling themselves "the Great Kids and Teens Rebellion"). pledging their own allegiances to the rebellion, the children all-get a crash course on alternate world survival. but they soon band together with other surface dwellers -both human and mutant- on their journey to save the kingdom! Cast main # Danielle Kemp as Sophia # Antony Del Rio as Todd # Jessie Flower as Maisy # Sarah Nicole Robles as Lucy # Dani Harmer as Kira # Zach Tyler Elsen as Mac # Kath Soucie as Ginger # Dakota Fanning as Nina # Kiernan Shipka as Amanda-Joy De-Spell # Darcy Rose Byrnes as Renne # Logan Wells as Connor # AJ Michalka as Queen Darkrai (Maryoku Yummy) / Sister Courtney Callum # Jacob Tobia as Martin DeMew # Lauren Ash as Capt. Marianne # Christine Woods as Capt. Mimi # Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena # Karen Fukuhara as Sister Kipo # Marcus Scribner as Brother Thomas # Alyson Stoner as Sister Mary Clarance # Genesis Rodriguez as Sister Mildred Fox # Jordan Fisher as Brother Jones # Vella Lovell as Sister Lucinda Mirani # Merit Leighton as Sister Kimberly waltz # Krystal Joy Brown as Sister Linda Burton # Noelle Stevenson as Sister Joan Defarge # Brenda Song as Sister Minnie DiMaggio # Ashley Tisdale as Sister Cleo Morgan # Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Bridget Mendler as "The Hex Sisters" (Thorn, Dusk and Luna Halliwell) # Aly Michalka (AJ Michalka's Sister) as Sister Taylor Callum Recuring # Reshma Shetty as Queen Miranda, Elena's Mother and the real-queen of the Golden Isles # Jack Coleman as Reed Callum, Courtney and Taylor's father # Lorraine Toussaint as Gina Morgan, Cleo's sweet-mother # Daniel Dae Kim as Fergus Halliwell, Thorn, Dusk and Luna's father # Sandra Oh as Mirabella, Thomas's mother # Geena Davis as Esmerelda Clarence, Mary's mother # Zehra Faza as Hannah Jones, Nathan Jones's mother # Janet Varney as Magica De Spell, AJ's Mother and the grand-witch of the land # David Faustino as Captain. Leanbow De Spell, AJ's father # Chris Jai Alex and Regi Davis as Sr. Philip and Phoebus, the twin-librarians of the land # P. J. Byrne as # Seychelle Gabriel as # Noah Wyle as # J.K Simmons as # Mindy Stirling as # Maria Bamford as # Dee Bradley Baker as # James Remar as # Alex McKenna as # Dante Basco as # Lisa Edelstein as # Richard Riehle as # Anne Heche as # Zelda Williams as # David Spade as # John Goodman as # Patrick Warburton as # Jodi Benson as # Tim Allen as # Tom Hanks as # Wendie Malick as Mrs. Heidelberg Episode Example A Witching World is the first episode of season 1 of Hex School. It is the first part of the special The Origin Story. Synopsis "A Mystical Portal leads a self-assured teenage human girl named Sophia Callum and her friends and big-sisters to an enchanted-world (ruled-by an evil queen) where the Kids rule and the Adults are Kept as slaves. but-upon entering a secret-lair underneath an enchanted-school, the Callum sisters and their friends discover that some-of the kids and teens who live there are teaming-up, working-together and fighting-back! against her!!!!". the description from Netflix.Com Plot Sophia "Sophie" Callum (Danielle Kemp) is the occasionally-spoiled and self-assured yet well-intentioned little-sister of Taylor (Aly Michalka) and Courtney Callum (AJ Michalka) whose widower father, Reed Callum (Jack Coleman), owns Callum Dairy. The girls mother died prior to the events of the movie and Their house keeper Corrine helps to take care of the girls now. While playing out in the fruit-orchard with her friends Todd, Maisy, Lucy, Kira, Mac, Ginger, Nina, AJ, Renne and Connor while her sisters are at work at the dairy, Sophie takes a dare from her best-friend / science classmate Todd to steal yogurt from the fridge (Telling her that he's put her teddy bear "Mr. Huggies" on-top-of a pyramid of yogurts that's been-placed in their to tempt-her) and end's-up with a burned-hand (caused-by an exploding-lightbulb that afterwards knocks a candle over by some electrical-wires, starting a workplace fire). Shocked-by the damage and Todd's Dare-inflicting ways but proud-of their little sister and her fave-toy's Courageous-efforts to-save the produce and put-out the fire, Courtney and Taylor decided-to take Sophie out-for "a little get-better-soon treat (A Whole-Day of Sibling-Play with your Big-Sisters)" while Reed puts Todd to work at the dairy to teach him how a real-best-friend wouldn't do-that to one-of his daughters. while on their sisters day-out, Sophie tells Courtney and Taylor that she's decided-to invite them to-go to Summer Camp with her and her friends in-order-to fully-spend some-time with her sisters but the three girls are interrupted-by one-of the Cows from the dairy (Which happens-to have escaped!). Transcript